bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nemesis (EP)
Nemesis es el segundo EP de Bridgit Mendler lanzado el 18 de noviembre de 2016, a través de Black Box Media Agency.[http://www.blackbox.la/ Black Box - Home] Para el lanzamiento de Nemesis, Bridgit se asoció con Fanjoy Co para crear el EP, incluyendo una copia física exclusiva firmada por Mendler y otros artículos.Bridgit Mendler Signed Nemesis Box Set - Fanjoy Co El extended play alcanzó el No. 46 en la lista de Billboard Independent Albums por una semana.[https://www.billboard.com/music/bridgit-mendler/chart-history/independent-albums Billboard - Bridgit Mendler Chart Story] Antecedentes El 23 de Septiembre de 2015, Bridgit posteó una foto en Instagram en el estudio de su casa con Spencer Bastian y Mischa Chillak.[https://www.instagram.com/p/7_rUF-KIgH/ Instagram - Bridgit con Spencer y Mischa - 23/12/15] Más tarde el 30 de Octubre de 2015, Bridgit publicó una foto en Instagram en el detrás de escenas de Undateable Live con Ron Funches y la descripción: "Nuevo ep loco! atentos atentos en #UndateableLive".[https://www.instagram.com/p/9exnJyKIpZ/ Instagram - Bridgit con Ron Funches y revela que hay nuevo EP] El 19 de Enero de 2016, Spencer Bastian, twitteó "Sesión en casa hoy con @ONLY1DRAM @bridgitmendler @bookbeats @GabeNiles" seguida de una foton de Mischa Chillak, D.R.A.M, Gabe Niles y Bridgit Mendler en el estudio hogar.[https://twitter.com/spencerbastian/status/689582090665390080 Twitter - Tweet de Spencer Bastian el 19 de Enero] El 3 de Octubre, Bridgit anunció el lanzamiento de Nemesis que saldría el 18 de Noviembre y esta listo para un pre-orden.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/782986855184601089/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw Twitter - Anuncio fecha de lanzamiento de Nemesis] En una entrevista con Deepa Lakshmin de MTV, Mendler dijo sobre el EP: "Siento que he derramado la mayor parte de mí mismo de todo lo que he hecho en este proyecto." También habló sobre sus fans viéndola crecer en la televisión, y esperando que Nemesis les mostrará una "perspectiva más bien redondeada" de quién es ahora, cuatro años después. También llamó al EP "una colección de canciones de arrepentimiento".Deeper Than Disney: Bridgit Mendler Grows Up With Her Fans En una entrevista con Music Connection, Mendler contó acerca del nombre del álbum: "Creo que estaba lidiando con mucho miedo de hacer lo malo, y he oído a otras personas decir esto sobre el segundo álbum, tienes tu primer proyecto y estas tipo, 'Oh, no quiero estropear el segundo álbum de alguna manera.' Así que creo que eso me estaba inhibiendo por un tiempo, y por eso el proyecto terminó siendo llamado Nemesis, fue porque no quería tener miedo. Quería ser como, 'Bueno, está bien escribir este tipo de canciones más introspectivas, hacia abajo, errar bien, no sé si a la gente le va a gustar, pero esto es lo que es auténtico, así que voy a hacerlo". Recepción crítica RJ Frometa, de Vents Magazine, calificó al EP de "una impresionante colección de cuatro canciones de relación autoconfianza y agridulce que entrelazan el pop, el soul y el R&B inteligentes".Bridgit Mendler Releases 'Nemesis' EP Today! Premieres Official Video For 'Do You Miss Me At All' Jonathan Currinn, de CelebMix, declaró que el EP es "algo totalmente diferente y totalmente inesperado", además de afirmar que Mendler "definitivamente está canalizando algo de indie-pop". Él continuó diciendo que "Nemesis No es su promedio de EP, así que ni siquiera es su media Bridgit Mendler empaquetado con canciones pop. En su lugar es un EP productor, que definitivamente ha puesto un sello en que se está convirtiendo. Poniendo una marca en la industria de la música, consiguiéndose allí, y demostrando que ella puede experimentar y lanzar la música que ella quiere".CelebMix- The Nemesis EP By Bridgit Mendler Is Out Now - Entrevista Erica Russell, de PopCrush, afirmó que "la estrella de pop con voz de miel explora un sonido más tempestuoso y temas más sombríos, tejiendo un cuento de auto-reflexión post-angustia a través de un paisaje sonoro deliciosamente atmosférico de trip hop sacarina, popular."Bridgit Mendler Opens Up About Her 'Nemesis' EP: Exclusive Sencillos El sencillo principal, "''Atlantis''" fue lanzado el 26 de Agosto de 2016.iTunes- Atlantis (feat. Kaiydo) - Single by Bridgit Mendler on Apple Music El segundo sencillo, "''Do You Miss Me at All''", se estrenó a través de Noisey el 3 de noviembre de 2016.Noisey - PREMIERE: Bridgit Mendler - "Do You Miss Me at All" Fue lanzado digitalmente el 4 de noviembre de 2016.Bridgit Mendler: Do You Miss Me at All - Music on Google Play Otras canciones Bridgit lanzó un video musical acústico para "Library" el 18 de noviembre de 2016 mismo día de el lanzamiento del EP.Bridgit Sang Her Guts Out in a Library and No One Noticied[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/799669135042957312 Twitter ''- Publicación de Bridgit] Bridgit Mendler - Atlantis feat. Kaiydo Official Video Bridgit Mendler - Do You Miss Me at All Bridgit Mendler ExStream - Library Official Music Video Tour Después del lanzamiento de "Atlantis", se anunció el Nemesis Tour dando fechas para Norteamérica y sudamérica con 3 etapas, después, la etapa Sudamericana fué cancelada por poca venta de boletos. Fotos promocionales Descarga (3).jpg Nemesis_photoshooot_(4).jpg Nemesis_photoshooot_(5).jpg Nemesis_photoshooot_(1).jpg Nemesis_photoshooot_(3).jpg BridNemesis5.jpg BridNemesisphotoshoot44.jpg BridNemesis1.jpg BridNemesis2.jpg BridNemesis3.png Bridnemesisep1.png Bridnemesisep2.png Bridnemesisep3.png Bridnemesisep.jpg Nemesis_photoshooot_(2).jpg BridNemesis4.jpg Nemesist.jpg 513A8020 .alt.jpg Bridgit tourbg 01.jpg Mainpage_About_Bridgit.jpg BridgitNEMESIScar.jpg Archivo:Nemesisphotos.jpg Archivo:Nemesisphotos1.jpg Archivo:Nemesisphotos2.jpg Archivo:Nemesisphotos.png Galería Book_on_studio.jpg Book_on_studio_2.jpg Nemesis_studio.jpg NEMESIS_RECORDING.jpg Bridgit recording Nemesis album.jpg Bridgit with Mischa Chillak, Gabe Niles, D.R.A.M and Spencer Bastian - January 19th 2016.jpg Lista de Canciones Curiosidades *En un Top 10 de los mejores EPs y Mixtapes de 2016 de Idolator, ''Nemesis estuvo en el puesto #9.[http://www.idolator.com/7652330/best-mixtapes-eps-2016 Idolator - The 10 Best EPs & Mixtapes Of 2016] *Para promocionar Nemesis, Bridgit se tiñó el pelo de pelirrojo/marron. Referencias Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Extended Plays